An Untold Lie
by Maoi
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP! After OoT: Link finally realizes that he has lost his memory thanks to a certain someone...and the only way he may get it back is to find his young Sheikah friend. YAOISHOUNEN AI
1. Chapter 1 and 2 The who's and where's

This is a yaoi story between Sheik and yours truly.Link. This is PG for now, but may even get up to R ratings and possibly even NC-17. So if you don't like that kinda stuff.don't read it.  
  
An Untold Lie  
  
Link's life has been for the most part...mysterious. The blond boy has never met his parents, and with the stories he has heard about how he got into living in the forest...he doesn't even believe them to be alive.  
  
But, even so, with all the friends he has made, he still feels uncomfortable.  
  
"Saria," Link spoke up from the long silence as they sat there in the tall grass. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes practically glowing at him, "I've decided that I'm going to be leaving soon...possibly tonight."  
  
The glow on her face changed to a sympathized smile. She sighed, "I knew it would happen one day. Especially with you growing, I bet you felt misplaced here in Kokiri, huh?"  
  
Link didn't answer. The 12-year-old boy was turning into a young man, while the rest of the forest children stayed just as young and child-like as the day they entered into this world.  
  
"I understand perfectly, Link." She stood up and with that same smile plastered onto her lips, "You must go and find out whom you really are and if I were you, I'd do the same thing. I wouldn't want to live a lie for the rest of eternity...or in your case...until I die. But, before you leave...come see me once more." And before Link had a chance to respond...she disappeared.  
  
That night, Link stood at the door of his small hut and with a small bag tied around his belt, he left to the Temple that they went to nearly every day and played. He was more than positive Saria would be there, playing that wind instrument she always carried around with her.  
  
His short journey to the Temple didn't take long, and sure enough, there was Saria just like he though she's be. Sitting there with the ocarina to her lips, playing the same song she always did.  
  
"Saria..." the Elvin boy sighed, just loud enough to where he was the only one who could hear. But, somehow, whether she heard or not, she knew he was there without even bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"Good evening, Link. I'm glad you came to see me one last time." She put the ocarina aside.  
  
"Saria, it's not like I'm not going to come back to see you. I'll come and visit you." Link smiled.  
  
The green haired girl's eyes slowly opened, "You may come to visit...but I won't be here."  
  
"What? Why not?''  
  
"I'm very sorry, but I can't tell you...not even why I can't tell you." Her head lowered, "Please forgive me. And don't be sad when you won't be able to see me again."  
  
"Why did you ask me to come now when you could of told me this earlier today?'' Link asked. His friend was starting to become just as strange as his life was.  
  
Ever since two years ago, strange things have been happening to him...strangely familiar dreams, some sort of telepathy, and a type telekinesis has been brewing inside of him, screaming in his blood.  
  
"Saria, I know there is something strange that's going on...I don't belong here, you know that just as much as anyone else. And these dreams seem so familiar to me it's not even child's play anymore. It's sort of...scary now. And these...powers...  
  
"Am I just some freak of nature that was thrown away by his parents because he was just too disgusting to even look at?'' Link's eyes nearly began to tear up, but he held them back. Crying in front of his life-long friend would be embarrassing, "What's this all about? I know that you know. You're here to protect me from the truth, aren't you?''  
  
Saria didn't answer. She was taken aback by her friend's discovery.  
  
"That's another thing about dreams of the so called past and future...they can practically read a person's soul and mind like a book...  
  
"It was Princess Zelda that told you to lie to me...huh?'' Saria was once again speechless. "I'm right, aren't I? Who is this Zelda girl and why did she want me to live...some lie? Why, Saria? You know what...I don't care. I'm going to find someone who will tell me the truth, and I know very well that this Zelda girl won't tell me anything NEAR the truth."  
  
Saria slowly spoke up, "There is...one person who you can talk to...someone who won't get in trouble like we will."  
  
She looked up at him, "His name is Sheik and, unfortunately, he's not an easy character to find...12-year-old or not. He doesn't know anything about what happened, but...I'm more than positive that your full memory of the once before future...will return."  
  
"So...is this really good bye then?" whether or not Link was still mad, he didn't want to leave his friend...but he reasoned with himself that it was for the best because he couldn't live a lie.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, but before you go...I want to send you to go meet someone who could possibly help you find Sheik. Her name is Impa, the Sage of Shadows. I can send her to meet you at Kakariko Village, a small town at the bottom of Death Mountain."  
  
Link gave her an uneasy look, "Uh, catchy name...'Death Mountain'."  
  
She smiled, "You'll find it better than you hear of it." She sighed, "Once you leave Kokiri, you'll enter Hyrule field. From there you should head northeast where you'll find Kakariko Village which is right next to the entrance of Hyrule Market Town."  
  
There was a long silence between the two before Link finally spoke up, "I guess I should get going then before it gets dark, shouldn't I?"  
  
The green haired girl merely nodded, "Good-bye, Link." She smiled lightly, "I'll be watching over you, that's a promise."  
  
He laughed lightly, "Keep an eye on me to make sure I don't get into trouble, huh?"  
  
"From past experiences, I'd say you need all the eyes to watch over you, you can get."  
  
"Good bye, Saria." And with a small hug, he left.  
  
An Untold Lie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
His new adventure wouldn't be easy...but how long could it take?  
  
He entered Kakariko with a light heart. This would be too easy. Find this woman Impa and this guy...and off he goes merrily with his memory.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you, lad." Link turned around towards where the voice was coming from and found a tall woman with red eyes and silver hair, "Do you perhaps remember who I am?" the blonde forest boy shook his head.  
  
"I didn't think you would. My name is Impa." She smiled, "Goddesses... I remember you like it was yesterday...saving Hyrule from the King of Evil." She sighed, "I knew you'd still remember bits and pieces of you 'past'. Your spirit and mind are too strong for our spell. But the Princess insisted that we have you forget."  
  
"You are the one Saria told me to find..."  
  
"And help you look for my son, Sheik." She nodded, "The young Forest Sage told me all about it on your way here. For a 12-year-old, you have a lot on your shoulders...finding my son won't be as easy as it sounds."  
  
Link gave her a strange look. How hard can it be to find a simple guy around this place?  
  
She smiled, "Come now. I can explain everything inside."  
  
"Why...have I forgotten everything?" Link sat at the small table in Impa's kitchen.  
  
She sighed, "That would be our fault, lad. Princess Zelda said that you should forget everything that had happened so that you could live a normal life...but I knew that wasn't the real reason."  
  
"What was the real reason?" Link asked.  
  
"That's something I have no business explaining. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, that's alright... I was just hoping that I might understand why I don't have my memory, and only just...blotches." They sat there for a moment before the youth spoke up, "I have a question." Impa nodded, indicating that she was listening, "Who is Sheik?"  
  
"My son..." She answered not really knowing what to say.  
  
"I know that. You've said that enough times. But who was he to me? How is he going to give me my memory back?"  
  
She thought for a moment. How was she going to explain this without getting herself in even bigger trouble with the princess?  
  
"It sort of works like a signature smell. When you smell something that you use to all the time, it may bring back memories once forgotten." She looked at him uneasily, "Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
Link nodded, "Sort of, yes..." he looked up to Impa, "Yes, I understand."  
  
"And with your mind and spirit getting stronger, the Princess's magic is getting weaker." She saw the look on Link's face, "Yes, it was her who cast the spell on you...she was naïve. And we let her do it. I do please ask for your forgiveness, for it was for the best at the time. I will do my best to help you in any way I can."  
  
Link, after a moment, nodded, "I understand. I'm sure it was for the best."  
  
Link yawned without really noticing it, but only how tired he was, "We'd better get you to be if you want to start looking for my son early tomorrow. From here, it's about a two day travel." She stood up and escorted him to a vacant room, but very messy, "Please, excuse my son's mess before he left for training. He's very good in Basic," she sighed as she watched Link curiously wander around the room, "but when it comes to organization...he's horrible."  
  
Link looked around the messy room, "This is great." He turned to the tall Sheikah woman, "Will we be leaving tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "You will be leaving tomorrow...without me. I have to look out for this town and it's people. This is where I grew up and where I pledged to protect it. I can't protect it nearly a thousand miles away."  
  
Link looked disappointed, "But what if I get lost? I need you to be there to guide me."  
  
"I'm surprised you ever managed to live as the Hero of Time. He never complained about his possibility of getting lost."  
  
Link immediately felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what? I wouldn't know where to go either if I didn't have directions." She smiled, "It may be a long way away, but it's not that hard to find. It's an oasis to the west of the Spirit Temple. You can't miss it."  
  
She picked him up and sat him on the bed, "I'll give you better directions in the morning, but right now I think it's better that you get your rest. Alright?" Link nodded.  
  
"Here where this to bed." Impa handed the young forest boy a cotton white shirt. "Give me your clothes when you're done changing."  
  
She left him in the room to change. He pulled of his shoes and then his green forest uniform. He looked down at his new white tights that Saria made for him. They were a little big, but she said that he would grow into them.  
  
He pulled them off and put on his large white tunic Impa lent him. He hopped out of the room and handed them to the Sheikah woman who stood outside the room waiting for him.  
  
"What do you want them for?" He questioned.  
  
"To wash them, dear boy. These clothes are filthy."  
  
"What? They're perfectly fine just the way they are! They don't need to be cleaned."  
  
"When was the last time they've been washed?"  
  
Link paused for a moment, trying to think, and then shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
"Exactly, and you're taking one tomorrow morning before you leave." She looked over to him as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What? No way. I hate taking baths. I'm clean enough." He started to pout, "Besides, I'll just get dirty again."  
  
"What is it with little boys and baths. It's not like it's going to kill you." She sighed, "Go to bed and I'll have you're clothes ready by morning. AFTER you take a bath."  
  
"Awe...man. How unfair."  
  
"Who ever said life was fair?"  
  
Link closed the door behind him and stopped. He didn't recognize it before, but the room seemed strangely familiar...like he had been there before, "I don't understand, Nav..." He caught himself again. Saying someone's name as if they were right there with him. It was the sixth time this week and he blamed it once again on his past.  
  
He wasn't tired nor was he much awake. He was curious to where he was and he was nosy.  
  
Link opened a drawer to the table next to the bed and looked inside. Only a bunch of candy wrappers, and more trash.  
  
He closed that drawer and opened the next, "Wow...drawings..."  
  
The drawing was of an adult with blond hair and a green outfit. Link laughed, "It sort of looks like me." The figure had a large blue gripped sword and a Hylian shield. And a small light blue circle with wings hovered near the elf.  
  
He though nothing of it and put it back into the drawer, closing it behind him. He yawned, "I have to get to bed soon."  
  
He rolled his eyes. There he was talking to himself again as if someone was right there with him to answer his every sentence. But there was no one and Link felt strangely lonely. 


	2. Chapter 3 Baths and Bickering nonsence!

Disclaimers: I don't, nor will I ever, own The Legend of Zelda characters!  
  
An untold lie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning wasn't one to remember for Link. Immediately after breakfast, he was taken to have a bath.  
  
"But why? I don't smell that bad, do I?" Link wined all the way to the river to the young man that Impa sent to watch over Link while she got the rest of Link's thing ready.  
  
"You smell worse than you think you do." The young brown head smiled.  
  
"Hey, that was rude!"  
  
"Perhaps so, but I only speak the truth." He handed Link a bar of lard soap, "Now, go take a bath."  
  
Link sighed. It was useless fighting about it. He stripped the large white shirt off and threw it behind him. The young green-eyed man caught it and sat down under the tree as Link bathed.  
  
"May I ask you something, young Link?" The young man asked.  
  
Link looked up for the moment, "Sure, ask me anything." Then went back to bathing.  
  
"Is it true...that you remember nothing?"  
  
There was a long pause. Link didn't know what to say other than 'yes'. He barely knew what he was supposed to remember, much less who he was. For all he knew, Link wasn't even his real name..."Yes..."  
  
"Not even the fight against the King of Evil, himself?"  
  
Link smiled. Obviously this man was interested, "I remember bits and pieces from dreams...like when he produced this big dark energy ball from his hands and hit he with it because I was a little slow to move out of the way. It electrocuted me." He splashed the water around his waist, showing how much force it took unto him.  
  
The man laughed at how much energy the boy created, "Quite the adventure, young Link. The Gerudo man was a nasty being, was he not?"  
  
"Wait, how do you know about Ganondorf? I though everyone has forgotten?"  
  
The man's eyes went wide, "damn it..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting. I thought no one remembered and Impa wouldn't tell anyone anything." Link put the soap down and crossed his arms.  
  
"What did you do now? Open you big mouth again?" Impa walked up to them, a clean pair of green cloths in her hands, "Didn't I tell you not to open that big fat trap of yours. I think you're the worst at shutting up!"  
  
"Excuse ME!!! You never said anything about keeping my mouth shut, you...you..."  
  
"HA! Gotcha again...cough up the rupees, Nabooru."  
  
"Talking about keeping my mouth shut! Why don't you just go ahead and tell him who I really am since you've already told him my name." Link stood there looking aghast. The man now had a woman's voice...something was definitely wrong here.  
  
Impa stopped once she realized what she had done... She looked down at Link then back at Nabooru. She handed the young boy his clothes and looked back once again to the Nabooru character, "Uh oh."  
  
Link dressed himself slowly, still trying to digest everything they were bickering about.  
  
The man growled, then with a loud POP, a cloud of smoke filled the air around him. The smoke cleared away, and where the young man once stood, now was standing a tall red haired, yellow eyed woman.  
  
Link screamed, falling to the ground in agony. His hands flew to his head applying pressure to it. Memories flew in to his head of him as an older young man. Strong, bold and even to himself not bad looking either.  
  
Impa and Nabooru immediately stopped bickering at each other and ran to the boy. By the time they got there, Link had already stopped yelling in pain and was now lying on his back breathing hard.  
  
"Link...Link? Speak up now. Are you alright?" Impa patted the boys' face. Link moaned.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered, "I just...got a flashback...of you." He pointed to the red haired woman.  
  
She stood, "Did you now?" He slowly nodded, "And what was it of?" She asked.  
  
Link stood himself up and Impa followed, "I really don't know, I just remember you getting captured but these two old, ugly...women on brooms. And I was fighting them as an older me..." He shrugged.  
  
They stood there for a moment in silence before Impa spoke up, "Well, you best be off soon, Lad. You have a two day journey ahead of you."  
  
They walked back up to Kakariko Village. Impa was worried whether it would happen again or not, and if so, how intense? But she kept to herself.  
  
Nabooru, on the other hand, constantly asked questions, "Does that happen often?"  
  
"Not too often, only when I see something familiar." Link's young face smiled.  
  
"Has it happened before?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Uh...well...the first one happened when I was 10. It was strange to say the least. I was laying in the grass when a fairy came up to me and said 'hello'."  
  
Impa and Nabooru looked at each other and then looked down at Link who was curiously looking around not paying attention.  
  
What do you suppose will happen to young Link, Impa? The Sage's telepathy asked.  
  
I hope he will find my son and restore his memory. Impa answered, The princess will be most unhappy with all of us. She smiled.  
  
I have no doubt in that.  
  
Which part? Him finding my son, Sheik, or the young maiden getting angry again?  
  
Both, I suppose. It shouldn't be hard finding Sheik in the small Sheikah village."  
  
You underestimate him, once again. You need to understand that my son is not an easy character to follow, much less find. Impa explained, But I have faith in our young hero. I know if anyone can do it, it's Link.  
  
I trust your decision, that I do...but 'm afraid that something might happen, and we won't be there to help.  
  
Impa chuckled making Link look up at her, That's where I'm ahead of you.  
  
Nabooru gave her a questioning look.  
  
I'm sending someone along behind him to keep an eye out.  
  
And who would this 'someone' be. It obviously can't be a Sage. We have duties.  
  
I know well enough what are schedules are. She shot an angry glare toward the Gerudo. Don't tell me what we are and are not capable of doing, Miss I- need-to-stick-my-nose-in-everyone's-damned-business. The Sheikah made a silent impression of the nagging Gerudo.  
  
"Are you mocking me!?" Nabooru screeched. Link flung a wide-eyes look her way for the immediate outburst.  
  
I should let you know that I can tear that throat of yours out in a blink of an eye.  
  
Is that a threat?  
  
Nabooru stopped and the two faced each other, "Does it sound like a threat?"  
  
"No! Please, you two. Not another fight." Link ran between them, pushing against the advancing angry women, "Look, we're almost there."  
  
Link didn't know whether they spoke to each other again, but he couldn't worry about that right now. He had a new adventure waiting for him...and strangely, it felt as if he was being followed. 


	3. Shadows

An Untold Lie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Link once again turned around on the young mare he rode on. He could swear that there was someone following him. The feeling you go when someone was just intensely staring at him.  
  
The desert was intensely hot and the heat on his back was frying him alive. The sun was finally setting and he was debating on whether to rest for the night or to keep going and make it there around morning.  
  
He decided to keep going...he was anxious to get there and it would be cooler at night. Impa had warned him about traveling during the night, but he didn't listen.  
  
The sun had finally set and it immediately became cooler. And according to the map he pulled out, he was halfway to the oasis Impa spoke to him about.  
  
Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream. Link hastily searched around him from atop of the horse and found nothing. Nothing but the barren sandy wasteland...  
  
There again, was the horrible shrieking sound that brought goose bumps to the young Hylian and a chill down his spine. He stopped the mare and turned her around, searching for the source of the sound.  
  
In the dark, black distance, there was...something or someone. He couldn't see. And it was coming right towards him.  
  
It was a man on a horse galloping his was. A chestnut brown mare quarter horse with a white mane and tail. The elf was dressed in a green tunic and cap with white tights underneath, and a cobalt blue hilted sword in his left hand. Yes, and he was coming straight towards the young elf.  
  
Link couldn't move. The elf looked so familiar and yet...he has never seen the person before, though he could swear he has before. But he hadn't, and it was strange.  
  
The man came closer and closer, the sword heading straight for him. Link backed away and that did nothing. The elf was now becoming close enough that the young boy could see the color of the familiar stranger's eyes.  
  
Link fell back and off the horse right before the sword hit him. The sand beneath him cradled his fall and he stayed there.  
  
That high-pitched scream filled the air around him once again, only now it was louder. Inches away from where Link was lying, something flew out of the ground. Link scurried up and on his feet and found what had burst out from the sand beneath.  
  
It was a hand. A dark dried up hand. Skin and bones, and what was left of the thing's veins protruding from under its skin.  
  
Sand was bursting up everywhere around him and he was surrounded. The young mare stood there and brushed her nose against her leg. The things were everywhere coming up from the ground and the horse just STOOD there.  
  
Can't she see that we're in danger? Link asked himself.  
  
He screams were coming from everywhere now. Higher and louder. Link screamed and backed away...but with nowhere to run without running into one of the zombies.  
  
He grabbed the horse and tried to climb up onto her back, but one of the zombies grabbed him by the foot and pulled him down. He hit the ground hard, sand all on his sweating face. He turned around and kicked the thing behind him in the face.  
  
"Ah..." Link's eyes widened and he looked around him. There were no more zombies...only the masked figure he just kicked in the face.  
  
The man started speaking but Link didn't understand what was being said. Another younger elf walked up and started talking to the elder... Another language.  
  
Link watched as the two spoke and the youth took a look at the bloody job Link did to the man's face. The youth laughed and said something else before they both turned to the confused 12-year-old still on the ground.  
  
"He was trying to help you before you kicked him in the face," the younger elf in front of Link said. "This isn't the time to be wandering in the desert. The things that you just saw were nothing more than mirages of what you've seen before."  
  
"But...I've never seen them before..." Link stood up, "What were they?"  
  
"Like I said...nothing more than mirages of the evils of the past. Individuals see and hear different things."  
  
"Imp, Komme heardes tu." The boy looked up and nodded then turned back to Link.  
  
"We all welcome you to stay with us. It's dangerous to go alone."  
  
Link looked from the boy, to the man, to the several youths behind them and back to the boy who was speaking to him, "I'm sorry, but I'm headed somewhere, and if I'm lucky I may make it by morning."  
  
"You MUSTN'T!"  
  
"I WILL!" Link yelled back, "I can't stop or else I may not make it there at all."  
  
"Where are you headed? What must be so important that you risk getting yourself killed just to get somewhere? What objective are you needing to accomplish?" The boy seemed a little angry. His politeness was getting him nowhere with the stubborn Hylian, so he decided to take a different approach.  
  
"My name is Link and I'm headed to the Sheikah village in search of someone. My business is my own, if you don't mind." Links watched as the boy turned once again to the elder and speak their mother tongue. More than likely what the two of them had just said. The boy turned back to Link.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we cannot let you proceed any further. You must come with is if you want to make it to the village. Who is it that you are looking for?"  
  
"Are you all from the village?"  
  
"Yes. We are Sheikah soldiers in training. We are headed back there right now."  
  
"I'm looking for Impa's son, Sheik. She told me to travel here and to find him."  
  
There was a moment of silence. The black-haired boy looked from the blond stranger to the elder, and then to the group in the back. He looked back to his instructor, "Sheik wa syudo ta Link kondogo mas. Leido jikana gate ka?"  
  
The Elder nodded.  
  
"There is only one Sheik and the one you are looking for...is here."  
  
End of Chapter 4 Well...what do you think? Getting better...or not? Let me know! 


	4. Strangers

Chapter 5  
  
"What do you mean he's here?" Link looked up and among the cadets in the background.  
  
"I mean that he is training with us...he's over there." The junior cadet stopped when his instructor received his attention. The instructor spoke to him and the boy translated, "Since we are technically still in training, you cannot speak with Cadet Colonel Sheik here. But I assure you that you will be able to speak to him once we arrive back at Nordök, the Sheikah village. You are to follow us and speak to no one. If you do you may only get yourself into trouble..." the man stopped talking, but the black haired boy tried to clear a few things up.  
  
"Look, to the big guy here," he referred to their instructor, "You're a 'prisoner', but if you keep clean the rest of the way there, you will be no less to us than a guest. He just wants to keep us safe."  
  
The instructor said something else and the boy asked Link, "Would you like to join us the rest of the way there?"  
  
Link looked back at the kids in the background. Some were talking to one another, and the rest either looking around or looking right at him. There couldn't have more than 15 there, and some looked to be around 8 to 10 while the oldest looked to be around his age.  
  
"Alright. But what am I going to do with her?" He pointed to the horse.  
  
"Don't worry," He smiled, "She knows where to go."  
  
The run back there was completely exhausting. But Link was glad it was finally over. You'd think living the forest would help you prepare for the 3 mile run from the middle of the western desert to Nordök. And in that part of the desert it was also know as The Shadow Desert, famous for the 'shadows' that pop up once the sun goes down.  
  
Link plopped himself down onto the bed in the guest bedroom given to him in the small village. The folks there that lent him the bedroom were a friend of Sheik's mother, Impa.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "There is someone here to see you, young Hylian."  
  
Link sat up and walked to the door, opening it. Mrs. Kamen stood there. She was a nice silver haired lady with red eyes. The entire Sheikah race had red eyes, so no surprise.  
  
"This is my friend's son, Sheik." She smiled at the two twelve year olds.  
  
The young Sheik had blonde hair and of course, sharp red eyes. He wore his tight-fitting Sheikah training uniform.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know my name, Link."  
  
"Yes, I do, Sheik. But I didn't ask what you name was, now did I. I merely asked where are you from? Why should I trust you?"  
  
There wasn't an immediate answer. Sheik walked up to Link and stopped less than a foot in front of him, "I'm from a land...a village far away from here. As to why you can trust me... You can trust me," he closed in the space left in between them and leaned up beside Link's ear, "because right now, I'm the closest thing to a friend you have left."  
  
And with that said, the mysterious Sheikah bent forward, pulled down his mask and covered Link's lips with his own.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"LINK! Link," a soft moan escaped Link's lips, "Are you alright?"  
  
Mrs. Kamen stood beside the bed the young Hylian laid in. He sat up, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"My dear Goddesses, we were so worried about you." She indicated Sheik, her husband and herself, "What, in Hyrule, happened, dear boy?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time."  
  
"What do you mean 'it happens all the time'?" Link smiled and shook his head, "If it happens again, I'm going to be sickly worried, understand?" Link nodded.  
  
She sighed, "Well, I'm going to make lunch, Sheik can stay in here and look after you."  
  
Mister and Misses Kamen went about their business while Link and Sheik were left in the room alone.  
  
There was an annoyingly stressful amount of silence filled in the room. Sheik looked over the young Hylian once again for the umpteenth time.  
  
"You look a little young to be traveling the Shadow Wasteland, don't you think?" The young red-eyed boy asked.  
  
Link sneered at the stupid statement, "Age has nothing to do with courage."  
  
"No. I suppose it doesn't." Sheik smiled, "Why did you come here though?"  
  
"I was on a...a quest. In search for my lost memory..."  
  
"What does that have to do with you ending up here?  
  
"I was getting to that!" Link barked.  
  
"Fine, no need to bit my head off."  
  
"Sorry," Sheik only nodded, "I met your mother, the Sage of Shadows, on the way. She strangely remembers who I am...but she couldn't tell me, or explain to me who I was and how I lost my memory. That's when she told me to find you...she said that you could help me regain it again."  
  
"But I don't even know who you are. This doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Well, that's the thing...you nor no one else is suppose to know who I am."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
Link sighed, "It's a complicated story, I barely believed it myself..."  
  
"Well, go on." He urged Link on.  
  
"Um...well. I can really only tell you what I know." Sheik nodded again, "Maybe I should start by telling you that I am the Hero of Time. Your mother and my close friend, Saria, told me that there is more to my life than living as a misplaced Hylian in a Kokiri village. Impa told me that I was once the Hero of Time with the legendary Master Sword..."  
  
"...And you saved the Great Seven Sages and defeated the King of Evil, restoring the land of Hyrule and destined to be forgotten." Sheik completed. Link sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say, and then nodded, "I first heard that legend when I was 10... My mom made it sound like such a fairy tale that I didn't know what to believe. Then, I started having dreams about The Legendary Hero, himself. He looked quite a lot like you...only older."  
  
"I...know..." was Link's only answer.  
  
There was once again an innerving moment of silence. Neither knew what to say or if any part of the legend had ever been reality.  
  
"So...is it true?" Sheik quietly asked.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"The legend? My dreams?" Sheik looked up and into Link's large, round blue eyes, "Are they all true? Or am I just hallucinating, and it's all just wishful thinking?"  
  
"I don't know...but right now. I really don't care. I know apart of who I am...and I'm satisfied with just that for now."  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Boys! Lunch is ready." Mrs. Kamen opened the door and entered, a large plate of what seemed to be sandwiches. She handed them each one, and place the plate down on the table beside the bed.  
  
She placed the back of her hand on Link's forehead, "Hmm. Your temperature seems to be normal."  
  
"Of course it is. I'm not sick."  
  
She stepped back and sighed, "I suppose not, but I worry easily."  
  
Link finally realized she had an accent...similar to Impa's in a way. "Yoko dreha mébayu to sneag esa teru."  
  
"Ya, Diur!" Mrs. Kamen called back to her husband, "We are going out for a while you two. Will you be alright while we are gone?"  
  
Link and Sheik looked at each other then back at Mrs. Kamen and nodded.  
  
She smiled, "Good. I don't know when we will be back, but if we are gone past sundown, you two better be in bed. Alright?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison.  
  
She walked to the door, "If you are still hungry, there's the pantry in the kitchen. And supper is on the stove. Sheik, you know how to cook." She opened the door, "Well, we'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Kamen."  
  
And behind her she closed the door.  
  
End of Chapter 5 REVIEW!!! 


	5. Friends or more?

I'm extremely sorry for not working on this story. It's been such a long time…geez. It's been sitting here on my computer for who knows how long. But, I got to work on it again. My writing style has changed a bit…but I don't think that it'll change the plot much. Please, review some more!!! 

Chapter 6 

The room was silence for a long time after Mister and Misses Kamen left. It was a little after noon when Sheik broke the unnerving silence.

"So, does passing out have anything to do with...these memories?"

"Huh?"

"You fell. Did you pass out or not?" The Sheikah explained.

"Oh...that. I really don't know, but...it does relate to the memories." Link sighed, "When I saw you it sort of triggered a memory and. Well...I blacked out. It's painful for the first 3 to 5 seconds while I'm still conscious then I fall. Although, that doesn't always happen...me becoming unconscious, I mean. Sometimes, I'll just fall from exhaustion and be alright and up in a few seconds." 

"So...it's painful?" 

"Well, yes...depending on the how much I'm remembering, of course." 

"What was this one about? The 'memory'." Sheik crawled up onto the bed next to the blue-eyed stranger. 

"Um...I can't..." 

"What? Why not?" 

Link turned a dark crimson. 'That...kiss...' his heart started beating fast, 'what am I suppose to tell him about that?' 

'Tell him the truth. If this is the Sheik that the other was, what feelings for you will be different?' 

'The difference is...that we're younger. These feelings shouldn't happen until we're older.' 

"Well? Will you tell me? Please?" Link noticed that Sheik was a little closer than he really needed to be next to him. 

"W...we...kissed..." Link whispered. 

"What?" Sheik asked. He didn't hear. 

Link turned to Sheik, "We kissed." 

Once again, there was an unnerving silence. Link's heart was throbbing and pounding against his chest. 

"We...kissed?" Link could only nod, "As adults?" 

"Yes..." Link gulped down the lump in his throat. 

"Like this?" And before Link even had a chance to look up, Sheik's lips were covered on his own. Just like the memory... 

...The 17-year-old Hylian opened his mouth to the Sheikah as the other boy straddled him. With Sheik in his lap, everything just seemed too comfortable. But it was perfect...and Link couldn't care less. 

The dark night sky in the thick forest was the perfect place for the two and finally, they could rest without being disturbed. Warm hands eased their way up Link's sides and back. 

So...it's true...that Sheik isn't the princess in disguise. Link thought. His eyes...are beautiful. And...Dear Goddesses. Link closed his eyes as Sheik's mouth roamed down his body. He's so...perfect. 

"Link. What's wrong?" The Hylian opened his eyes, "What happened?" 

"I went unconscious again, didn't I?" 

Sheik nodded, "Yeah. Did you remember anything else?" He asked anxiously. 

Link recalled what he saw then looked at the boy. His crimson eyes...they ARE beautiful. But...I can't just TELL him that...what I saw, I mean. 

"No, I don't really remember..." he lied. 

"Are you mad at me?" Sheik backed away. 

"What for?" Link's a little dense. 

"F-for kissing you?" 

Link sat there for a while thinking. Sheik's lips upon his own, "Well...no, I'm not mad. Surprised, a little, but not mad." 

Sheik stood from the bed, "I think that I should get some sleep. It was a long night, and I'm sure that you're tired also." 

Link only nodded watching the other blond start to leave, "You aren't hungry, are you?" Link shook his head, "Well, if you ever get hungry…the kitchen's to the left. I'll be in the last room down the right corridor if you need me." 

"All right." Link almost whispered, and with that, Sheik left. 

The crimson-eyed man kissed Link tenderly upon his lips; enticingly so, that Link groaned into his mouth. Sheik unfastened the belt around Links waist and threw it across the floor. Link kicked his boots off as Sheik pulled the blue-eyed man's tunic off. 

"Ich liebe dich." Link sighed into Sheiks ear in the latter's native tongue. 

"I love you, too." Sheik smiled and licked at Link's pointed ear, bringing the earring into his mouth and sucking on it lightly, favouring the metallic taste in his mouth. Sheik pulled off his lover's full-body tights, letting Link kick them off as he straddled the said teen and started undressing himself. 

Link ran his hands along the Sheikah's bare chest and let his long fingers take advantage. A moan escaped the elf's mouth as he felt Link's hands roam his body and stop at his nipples. 

After the two were completely nude, Sheik was the first to start rocking his hips. Link gasped and grabbed Sheik's legs rocking along with the other. 

"Don't stop…" Link called out in the Sheikah tongue. The crimson-eyed boy shook his head hastily as he applied a bit more friction. 

"Not yet," Shiek breathed heavily. 

"Schneller, bitte." Link moaned entwining his fingers with his lover's, and Sheik complied with the needy request. Sheik bucked faster and his need increased. 

Their lips locked immediately, but their bucking never ceased. It only became more needy. 

With Sheik's hands on either side of Link's head, it gave him enough leverage to rock harder, and rock he did. The pounding became fierce and Sheik was rubbing so hard that every bit of friction was a beautiful wave of ecstasy. Link's loud moans became louder and Sheik was rubbing up against the other even faster. Link wrapped his legs around Sheik and Sheik bucked hard, not enough to hurt, but more than enough to bring erotic pleasure to both. Sheik was just about to rub deeper when Link screamed a final moan and watching his lover's face contort in lust and feeling Link's seed spill over the both of them, Sheik threw his head back in rapture and spilled his own. 

End of chapter 6 

AN: I've decided to put the Sheikah Language in German as it's my second tongue and it'll be easier to understand for those who MUST know what they're saying. And thanks again for all the reviews. It's deeply appreciated. 


	6. Breakup

Chapter 7  
  
It was morning when Link woke up. The sun was just passing over some houses through the east window and the dark blue curtains hanging over it drifted with the passing wind. Link stood from the bed and walked over to the door. He heard voices in the other room. It was Mistress and Mister Kamen talking in the other language.  
  
"Is he asleep?" It was Mr. Kamen's voice.  
  
"Yes, he's asleep in the guestroom," said Mrs. Kamen, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering where he is," he said, "and Sheik?"  
  
"By the lake."  
  
It was silent for a while before they spoke again.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Sheik and the other boy."  
  
"Link?" she asked. He knew they weren't calling him...they were talking about him. He could only make out the names and a few other words, but that was all.  
  
"His name is Link?"  
  
"Yes, just as the man in the legend," she said, "He's so brave, too."  
  
"Or very stupid," he laughed, "but what do you think about the two?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Liebespaar." (lovers)  
  
Link's heard that word before...Leibespaar...but where? And what did it mean? Well, hell, what did any of what they were saying mean?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've said it before," he said in a matter-of-fact voice, "they would make the cutest couple."  
  
"Yeah, I did," she laughed, "but I didn't think that you'd agree with me."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"Tschau, Diur. Viel Spaβ!" (bye, diur. Have fun)  
  
And Link heard the front door open then close. He walked out trying to figure out what they had said, but gave up after realizing that it was useless. He walked into the room where Mrs. Kamen sat, "Good morning, Mrs. Kamen."  
  
She smiled at him, "Guten Morgen, Link," she stood and walked past him to the kitchen, "How are you this beautiful morning? Sleep well?"  
  
"Fine, and yes, ma'am," said Link, "Where is Mr. Kamen."  
  
"He just left. He's a guard down at the east station and they're on their way to Hyrule," She said making Link some fried bread and eggs, "Sheik's down at the lake with the other kids. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever get up today." She chuckled.  
  
"Sorry..." Link started to apologize, but Mrs. Kamen shook her head.  
  
"No, dear. You had a long journey the other night and I'm sure that you're tired. But, Sheik said that you're welcome to join him and the others when you wake up. But, you're going to eat first."  
  
Link did as he was told as fast as he could and Mrs. Kamen told him how to get to Lake Ridär. Link left almost immediately, taking one of the younger horses she let him borrow. She was a chestnut horse with white hair, and one of the fastest, Mrs. Kamen said.  
  
He passed the tall wooden gates of Lake Ridär and could hear laughing. He rode closer to the lake and saw several Sheikah children laughing and speaking their native tongue. There were several other horses that were grazing on the hill next to the lake. Link's colt galloped over to where the others were and halted not far from them.  
  
"Finally," called Sheik, "I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
"I was really tired." Link whined as he dismounted the young mare.  
  
Sheik laughed, "Oh, I know. I was only joking." He said walking over to him, some of the others followed suit while others stayed behind, feeling uncomfortable with a stranger near.  
  
"Come," he took Links hand and started towards his friends, "I'd like you to meet the others, however I'll have to be your translator as only two out of all nine of us know your language."  
  
"Really?" Link sounded a bit astonished. Sheik nodded as they came up to the others.  
  
"Dies ist meiner Freund, Link. Er kommt aus Hyrule." You could tell Sheik was fighting the excitement that was whelming up in him. They looked at him for a while before walking up to him and shake hands, "He doesn't speak our language."  
  
"Really? What language does he speak?"  
  
"The Hylian language. What the hell else?" The other boy shrugged.  
  
Sheik turned to Link, "These are my friends. This is Royo, Kirk, Anya, Zuie, Yoren, Seth and Sin. They're twins. And the only other that understands your language other than me is my cousin, Tayou." Tayou had silky silver locks that glistened in the sun, and do I really need to say what colour eyes he has?  
  
"Hello, Tayou." Link held out his hand, "A pleasure."  
  
"The pleasure is mine." He had a beautiful accent just as Sheik did that rolled on his tongue. Tayou took Link's hand softly in his, not shaking it, but grasping it lightly.  
  
"Seth wants to know if you're any good at swordsmanship." Sheik said. Seth and Sin took out there short, rusty swords and clashed them together playfully. Sin was the first to attack, but in the end, Seth won catching his brother at the neck.  
  
Boos came from everyone and Sin laughed as he stood up saying something cocky to Seth, and Seth threw his sword down and tackled his brother to the ground. As Seth and Sin were identical twins, there was only one way to tell them apart, and it was the scar on Sin that drew downwards from his right ear to the side of his chin. They wrestled there while everyone watched cheering Sin on.  
  
Link, Sheik and Tayou stood away from the group. Link nodded, "Yeah, I used to fight all the time with the other kids in Kokiri Forest. We used wooden swords that we made ourselves, though."  
  
"Don't worry, Link. They won't kill you. Tayou laughed as he shoved the blond forward where Seth was brushing the grass off of his face, the short sword in his hand. Sin shoved the hilt of the other sword in Link's right hand and patted him on the back, "Viel Glück!"  
  
"Good Luck." Sheik translated, and Tayou was still laughing, only a bit harder now. Link walked towards Seth, put the sword in his left hand, and stopped about ten feet away from him.  
  
But Link didn't feel all that lucky anymore. In fact, his stomach was churning with a bit of nervousness.  
  
"Ready?" Sheik called out, and Link reluctantly nodded. Anya, a blond girl with pigtails walked up, "Gut!" She called, "Eins, zwei, drei.... GEH!"  
  
Link thankfully understood that part. Their swords immediately clashed. Their faced merely inched apart. Seth looked to be around his age if not older, and he was also very strong, but no more than Link.  
  
The Hylian flung him back and practically threw his sword at him, but it was struck with the other. It was an impressive display, the way they fought. The trick to fighting was to leave one hand free for balance. Though a double handed swing was stronger, using both hands limited your field of motion. Using it one handed would give him grace, speed and balance, along with more range.  
  
Link also had another advantage, though. He was left handed, which meant that he took his first step with his right foot, and if he was fast enough, he could strike before Seth raised his sword. And he did.  
  
The twelve-year-old Hylian slapped the Sheikah with the width of the sword across the boy's side hard enough to throw him down...and leave a bruise later. Seth was rolling on the ground moaning something that Link didn't understand.  
  
"How hard did you hit him?" Tayou asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to hurt him, so I hit him with the wide part of the sword. "  
  
"Well, you must have hit him pretty hard now that he's crying like a big baby." Sheik smiled.  
  
"I'm not!" Seth stood up and walked over to them a little dazed. He stopped in front of Link and reluctantly held out a hand, "There will always be a difference. You as a Hylian, and me as a Sheikah. And I'll always hate the Hylians."  
  
"Hey!" Sheik and some of the others in the group yelled, and Link didn't know whether to take the hand or not, but decided against it when Sheik looked almost murderous, "He hasn't done anything to you."  
  
"He's Hylian! It's enough for me." He smiled with a shrug.  
  
"No, you're just an idiot." Sheik hissed through his teeth.  
  
Idiot? Is that what Sheik said? And what did Seth say to him that was so bad?  
  
"Idiot? Is that what I am to you now?" asked Seth but no one answered. He remained staring at Sheik with a piercing gaze, "Fine. Well, bye..." Seth started walking away. The way Link entered, "...forever."  
  
Sheik was crying and saying that he looked angry was an understatement, "I hate you! I hate you!" He was screaming after the retreating boy, but he never turned around. Sheik started walking towards Seth, but stopped after several steps and fell to the ground still repeating those three words where Link later finds out that it means 'I hate you'. Anya ran to her crying friend and hugged him tight, trying to comfort him.  
  
"I hate him...." Sheik cried on the girl's shoulder where his cries were muffled. Link looked at Tayou who was already pulling him to the side.  
  
He could still hear Sheik's cries, but they were the ones who were out of earshot, "I admire Sheik." Tayou started, "He puts everyone before him. He thinks of others, even when others don't think of him. He's the highest rank out of all the cadets, including myself. He had time to love someone, and to top it all off, he shoves other people's problems upon himself when he has his own to worry about. But, he never gets to his own because he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to even think about them."  
  
Link didn't say anything, but they started walking again, "When Seth walked into his life, he was so happy, but something wasn't right. I could tell. I never could put my finger on it, but now...I finally understand it. They may have loved each other on a certain level, but they were just too different for each other. Seth hated nearly everyone who wasn't a Sheikah, including you. He had planned that sword fight, I see now. He thought that he could show you a thing or two, but he underestimated you. And I'll have to admit that you surprised all of us." He laughed.  
  
"Sheik and Seth were lovers?" Link asked.  
  
Tayou shrugged, "You could say that, I guess. Though, they weren't as close as you would think. I was the only one who saw them when they weren't with the others. They were the complete opposite of each other, and I just knew that it was Sheik who was going to get hurt in the end, but he didn't listen to me. I hate to say that I told him so, but shit happens, I'll never say it to his face though. I'm not heartless."  
  
"Good to know. I'd hate to resort to killing you."  
  
"Kill me?" Tayou laughed, "Just because you can beat Seth doesn't mean that you can beat Sheik or me. We're the best, Sheik above me."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you're invincible." Link smiled.  
  
"No, but it doesn't mean that you can beat me either."  
  
Link shrugged and notice that Sheik had calmed down and so did Tayou.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get back to them, Sheik's taking this all pretty rough, though I think he going a bit over the edge. I hardly think that Seth was anything to row over."  
  
"What did he say to me?"  
  
"Seth?" Link nodded, "Just that he hates Hylians, including yourself. Sheik said that he did nothing to you, but the jerk said that you being a Hylian was enough."  
  
Link remained silent as they walked over to the others.  
  
"When Seth was younger, he lived with his mother in Hyrule. She was killed during a fight that broke out between the Hylians, Gerudos and several other Sheikahs. But, she wasn't in the battle. She was trampled to death by the Hylian guards on horses. A tragedy, but I don't see it a reason to hate you. You seem pretty decent to me."  
  
"I take that as a compliment..." Link said in a monotonous voice, then sighed, "And I guess you're not too bad yourself."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Tayou, can I ask a favour of you?" Link asked.  
  
The silver haired boy shrugged, "That depends."  
  
"Can you teach me how to speak your language?"  
  
"Why?" Tayou asked, "So you can understand what we're saying instead of having Sheik or myself translate for you?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Sure, I'm sure that Sheik won't mind either, but could you do something for me in return?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Watch over Sheik for me. He's going to need some heavy spirit lifting for a while."  
  
"You don't even have to ask." Link smiled as they approached the Sheikah group.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
This was a bit longer than usual, but oh well...I'm sure you all don't mind, do you? But, this has been a pretty eventful day. Last night I stayed up till 6 a.m., and then I drive from Cork to the airport to pick up my annoying little cousin, and to top it all off, I bust my lip on my mother's bedside table chasing after the little devil. Shows you what a day I've had, eh? Well, please review and maybe I'll consider updating...hehe! 


	7. Changes

Chapter 8  
  
Later that day Tayou and the others left leaving Sheik and Link alone. They sat on the small dock and hung their feet off the side, their bare feet splashing lightly in the water. They sat in silence for the longest time. Sheik had stopped crying, but his eyes were still watering and his face was solemn.  
  
"I knew that this day would come..." Sheik broke the silence, "And I'm sorry that you had to witness it."  
  
"You knew it would happen, even before Tayou had warned you, yet you still went on playing the victim."  
  
"I did this to myself."  
  
Link stopped, and would have gone limp had he not willed himself to remain tense in the bones, "And...you kissed me."  
  
There was another pause with unnerving silence. Sheik looked up at him and the Hylian saw the sadness in them, "I'm sorry." It was almost soundless, but the whisper passed through Links ear.  
  
"Why?" Link asked, "There is nothing that you've done that you should be sorry for. I don't regret it, and neither should you."  
  
The Hylian smiled and so did Sheik.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" Sheik came closer to the Hylian. But, Link didn't answer and they closed the distance between them. Their lips brushed together at first, soft and sweet. But, Link pushed the Sheikah to the ground and soon the young Hylian was on top of the red-eyed boy groping and kissing him. Sheik moaned and sighed as he brought his hand up to Link's hat and threw it off behind him in the grass. His fingers brushed through Link's hair as they kissed and the Hylian's hand roamed over the other's body, caressing him through his clothing.  
  
Link was trailing kisses down his neck when Sheik pushed him off. Link was a bit breathless as was Sheik, "I know a place where we can go. Somewhere not in the open."  
  
One of Link's eyebrows rose with interest, "Lead the way, then." And he helped Sheik up.  
  
They entered the dark forest with their fingers entwined, Sheik only a step in front of Link, and in a hush voice, "I want to show you something first." Link had no idea where they were headed, but not long after he heard something. Singing. It was beautiful with an unearthly, high- pitched sound. Not ear aching singing, but a mellow high-pitch. No human words could describe it.  
  
Sheik turned to him and put a single finger over his lips. They stealthily came to an edge of a small cliff and they lay down in the grass on their stomachs gazing down at the beauty before them that took Link's breath away.  
  
There were faeries in the gully dancing as if the day were like no other. They were simply beautiful. They wore small, silk white gowns and tunics to fit their tiny bodies. Fireflies flew about lighting the dark ravine with their green glow, but they were hardly needed for the faeries glowed for themselves. Their transparent wings seemed to glow with a yellowish light that coursed through the tiny, thin veins.  
  
Link watched in fascination, while Sheik watched Link. Many questions soared through his mind, but none were answered. Did Link really have feelings for him?  
  
The blue-eyed boy was so perfect. An adventurer just as himself, one who loved the forest, sensitive...at times. Sheik laughed to himself.  
  
"Do you know what they sing of?" Link whispered.  
  
Sheik shook his head lightly, "No," he whispered, "It's a dialect of Forest Elvish."  
  
Nothing else was said and Link lied his head back down on his enfolded arms, watching the faeries dance in the air. Another hour passed before Sheik pulled Link away from the creek bed and quietly they walked away. They walked further into the forest and reached a waterfall, when Link got a familiar sensation tinge his mind. He turned around quickly, but nothing was there. Thankfully, Sheik wasn't paying attention. He knew that he was being watched; he could feel it. Ever since he left Kakariko Village...  
  
Sheik pulled him into a cave that was lit with thousands of candles and more perhaps deeper inside, "What is this place?" Link asked.  
  
"Deeper inside is a shrine," He pulled Link close to him and kissed him softly.  
  
"Hardly a place to be doing anything in, don't you think?" Link asked.  
  
"When was there a law saying no kissing in a cave?" he laughed, "Relax Link, this isn't even the entrance to the shrine. It's the entrance to the cave, nothing more." Sheik kissed him again, but deeper this time. Link was backed up into the wall. Many times Link watched this from afar in his dreams, but never had he experienced it...not as the younger Link, anyway. But, how far would they go?  
  
Link lied Sheik down onto the thick, moist moss that surrounded the entrance. The candlelight flickered over their faces as they kissed. Link brushed several strands of platinum gold hair from Sheik's face, "Is it okay?" he whispered.  
  
"Is what okay?" Sheik smiled up at him, bringing a hand to Link's face and brushed his cheek lightly, "Everything's perfect. Now," he whispered very softly, "do that trick with your tongue again."  
  
Link laughed and he did, making Sheik moan behind the kiss.  
  
A month had passed and still Link's memories were as blank as always. He didn't live with Mister and Mistress Kamen any longer. In fact, he hadn't lived with them for about two weeks now. He may have been born a Hylian, but his heart was still with the Kokiri and the forest was what made him.  
  
He had built himself a small, but roomy, hut in the forest not far from the Shiekah village, and making sure that he didn't forget the fireplace this time; it was deadly cold in the winter. It was getting dark and Sheik was due soon. The Sheikah had had training last night and needed rest for the day. Link, on the other hand, was packing things that he would need for his trip on the chestnut mare he was given as a gift by the Kamen's. He named her Epona; it was the first name that popped into his head. But, she seemed happy with the name.  
  
He was going back to Hyrule, and Sheik was joining him. But there was no coming back. Link was missing something, he knew, and it was at a temple. What it was, though, was beyond him.  
  
Link turned quickly. Something was there...watching him. It was in the trees.  
  
"Link, what are you..." Sheik came from behind. Link put a finger over his lips immediately. The Hylian took out his slingshot and put behind the sling a pebble. He aimed up into the trees and after a moment, he shot.  
  
Whatever it was that he shot, Sheik observed, he hit it. He watched as Link ran over to it and slowly bent over picking it up. Sheik followed him and stopped just behind him. Link turned around with the thing cupped in his hand.  
  
"It's a faerie," said Sheik, "I can't believe you just shot a faerie."  
  
"He didn't hit me," she stood up in his hand, "Scare me half to death, yes. But not hit me." She walked over to Link's thumb and bit it.  
  
"Ouch!" He yelped. The 'Damned Faerie', as he cursed it, flew out of reach as he tried swiping at it with his hat trying to catch it. She flew over to Sheik and landed on his shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at Link and Sheik laughed.  
  
"She has a bit of an attitude," said Sheik. Link didn't answer, "Hullo." The Sheikah turned back to the faerie.  
  
"Hiya! My name's Millie! What's yours?"  
  
End of Chapter 8 


End file.
